Cecilia Galloway
'Early Life' When Cecilia was growing up she traveled with her brother alot and got her interest of wrestling from him so she asked him and his friends to train her and they agreed. 'Wrestling Career' After a short staint in FCW Cecilia was called up on Smackdown where she saved the Divas Champion Trinity Farrelly and the Womens Champion Chelsea Benoit from a two on three attack from 3 of the 5 members of the Divas of Doom (Natalya, Joslin Neidhart and Amber Cena). She later introduced herself as Karli McIntyre and found out that Trinity was her sister in Law. On the February 3rd Edition of Smackdown Cecilia accompained Chelsea and Trinity to the ring with Ally Bennett for their match against Natalya and Beth Phoenix. On the February 6th Edition of Raw Cecilia had her first match teaming up with Ally and Trinity to take on Beth, Natalya and Joslin which her team won. On the February 13th Edition of Raw Cecilia had her first singles match taking on Lindsay Hager in a number one contenders match for Chelsea's Womens Championship which she lost. A few days later she took on Maxine on WWE Superstars which she won the match. On the February 29th Edition of NXT Cecilia along with Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Charity Bonin and Justin Gabriel held an intervention for Derrick Bateman which Cecilia told Derrick that Maxine would only use him and that he deserves better before admitting her feelings for him and kissing him which made Maxine come out and attack her. Later that night both her and Charity was in Kaitlyn's corner for her match against Maxine which Kaitlyn won. On the March 7th of NXT Cecilia faced off against Maxine and defeated her with the Future Shock DDT. Later on she was in a backstage segment with Drew with her telling him that she hopes that he gets his job back soon before hugging him. On the March 14th Edition of NXT Cecilia was in two backstage segments. One where Chelsea told her and Drew that she would face Brooke Warner on Smackdown and another one where she was playing tag with Kaitlyn, Charity, Derrick and Drew. While she was playing tag she ran into Maxine and the two had words until Derrick and Drew came in then Johnny Curtus came in afterwards and he and Maxine left and she tagged Derrick then her and Drew ran out of the room laughing. Later on Cecilia and Derrick (With Drew in their corner) Defeated Maxine and Johnny Curtus. On the March 16th Edition of Smackdown Cecilia (Who had Drew in her corner) faced off against Brooke (Who had Bryan in her corner) and lost against her after Brooke won with a roll up. After the match Drew had words with Bryan before he and Brooke went to the back and Drew and Cecilia glared at them. On the March 21st Edition of NXT Cecilia was holding hands with Derrick and ran into Trinity, Drew and Tamina and Drew threatened Derrick not to break Cecilia's heart in anyway or else he would be after her before Cecilia stepped in and said she'll be fine before her and Derrick walked away. Later on Cecilia and Derrick appeared in a backstage segment with Maxine and Johnny Curtis. On the March 28th Edition of NXT Cecilia accompained Derrick for his match against Hunico and checked on him after he lost. On the April 10th Edition of Smackdown Cecilia accompained Drew to ringside for his six person tag team match and as soon as he left in the middle of the match she followed along. On the April 11th Edition on NXT Cecilia and Derrick decided to help Maxine and Johnny Curtus find Matt Striker (Only because they were bored) and Cecilia threatened to Kill Maxine because of her being all over Derrick. Her and Derrick were shown later on talking about the Old NXT like the ones that Chelsea and Brandon Hall were on. After talking for a few they heard a noise and opened the closet up and saw Matt Striker and quickly untied him. They wanted him to go get help but he didn't want it and walked away from them. On the April 18th Edition of NXT Cecilia faced off against Maxine (With Derrick and Drew in her corner) Drew stayed at ringside while Derrick was on commatary. Cecilia lost when Maxine made her tap out. On the May 9th Edition of NXT Cecilia was talking to Percy Watson when Derrick walked up and said that he didn't trust him around her because he started accusing Percy of attacking everyone backstage and forbid Cecilia to talk to him and she said she'll talk to whoever she wants before Derrick walked away angerly. Percy then said that he'll talk to him before walking off. Cecilia then said that she should have just stuck to watching Redemption's back instead of being on her own. Then she heard Derrick being attacked and went to check on him and found a pair of Percy's glasses. On the May 11th Edition of Smackdown Cecilia faced off against Brooke again. This time they had no one in their corners. Cecilia lost the match after Brooke defeated her. After the match Brooke attacked Cecilia until Bryan came out and told her that after Over The Limit he would be moving on to Cecilia. After he said that and left the ring Brooke attacked Cecilia some more until Chelsea ran down and saved her. Cecilia later said on Backstage Fallout that Brooke was Crazy and that it was Bryan's fault. She then said that if Brooke does that again she'll show the world why she's Drew McIntyre's sister. The camera guy then asked about Bryan moving on to her and Cecilia said. "If he even touches me I'm getting a restraining order against him." before walking off. On the August 20th Edtion of Raw Cecilia competed in the Divas battle royal to determne the number one contender for Lindsay Hennig's Divas Championship which Cecilia won by eliminating Eve. On the September 10th Edition of Raw Cecilia teamed up with Lindsay and Eve to take on Beth Phoenix, w Natalya and Kaelyn Neidhart which her team won. At Night Of Champions Cecilia was attacked before her match with Lindsay and therefore could not compete. A few weeks on Raw Cecilia revealed that her attacker was a blonde when she said that Generation Barrage got involved in finding out who attacked her. It was then announced that Cecilia would face Eve at Hell In A Cell for the Vacant Women's Championship. On the October 26th Edition of Smackdown it was announced that Cecilia and Lindsay would face Chelsea and Joslin at Hell In A Cell for the Divas Tag Team Championships. Her and Lindsay also faced Aksana and Eve but lost to them. At Hell In A Cell Cecilia and Lindsay lost the tag match but Cecilia won the Women's Championship but lost the Divas title match after Lindsay pinned Eve. She was also offered a spot in Generation Barrage which she accepted. At Survivor Series before her Women's Championship match Cecilia was attacked before her match by someone in a Blonde Wig which her GB teammates revealed it to be Aksana. Later that night she retained her title. The next night on Raw Cecila defeated Aksana. Cecilia didn't defend her title much but she lost it at Extreme Rules to Ashley Batten 'Personal Life' Cecilia is the younger sister of Drew McIntyre which she looks up to him very much. At the Age of 16 Cecilia became a Vegetrian. As of March 21st Cecilia is dating Derrick Bateman. As of June 4th 2013 Cecilia and Derrick broke up. Siblings: Drew McIntrye (Brother), Trinity Farrelly (Sister In Law), Sheamus (Brother In Law), Chelsea Benoit (Sister In Law), Megan Benoit (Sister In Law), David Benoit (Brother In Law) 'Finishers' *Future Shock *Soul Inmate (Northern Lights Suplex) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Derrick Bateman *Drew McIntyre 'Managers' *Drew McIntyre *Derrick Bateman 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time WWE Women's Champion 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Generation Barrage 'Entrance Music' *Soul Inmate by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 1) *Get Ready Get Set by The Saturdays (Singles Theme 2) *Kiss The Stars by Pixie Lott (Singles Theme 3) 'Twitter Account' Cecilia's Twitter account is @TheKarliMcIntyre She mostly uses it for updates and to talk to her fans and brother on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's